Winter/Relationships
The relationships of Winter from the Planet of the Apes reboot series. Family Winter's Father Not much is known about the relationship that Winter had with his father but it appears he looked up to him as he followed in the latter's footsteps by becoming a member of the Gorilla Guard. It appears Winter wanted to live up to his father's example of being a brave warrior but could not live up to his legacy, due to his cowardice and future betrayal of the Ape Colony. Friends Blue Eyes Blue Eyes was Winter's prince and indirect victim. Winter was loyal to Blue Eyes and his father but when Red threatened his life, he was quick to give up his fellow apes to protect himself. Before he defected, Winter tried to get the apes to relocate but they refuse though Blue Eyes did consider the idea and was sympathetic to the gorilla's suggestion. Winter's action unknowingly caused the death of Blue Eyes and his mother as Colonel McCullough would attack the Ape Hideout. Later on, Winter learned the aftermath of his actions from Caesar who inadvertently suffocated Winter to death for causing the destruction of his family. Red Red was a former member of the Gorilla Guard who defected due to disliking Caesar's rule. When Red's initial coup happened, Winter was the only gorilla who initially on Red's side that wasn't taken prisoner. Red eventually trusted him to shoot Cornelia when she returned and was angry and disappointed when Winter couldn't. When Red was captured in battle, Caesar had Winter interrogate him for answers but Red managed to break free and attacked Winter threatening his life. In fear, Winter quickly offered a deal for his life by asking to join Red if he gave up the location of the Ape Colony as proof of his cooperation. Red agreed and Winter became the eleventh ape to join the human army. Red helped Winter get along with the humans in their camp as much as he could, but didn't stand up for him when Boyle pointed a gun at him, instead blaming Winter for his own doing. Winter seemed to regret his choice after being abused by human soldiers, though his death at Caesar's hands prevented any attempts at desertion. Colonel McCullough Though Winter originally fought against McCullough with his fellow apes, he joined him to protect himself after his out of fear. With this decision, Winter became one of McCullough's "Donkeys" (apes that sided with the human army) and was loyal to the latter. Enemies Caesar Caesar was Winter's king turned enemy and accidental killer. Originally, Winter was a loyal follower to Caesar having followed him throughout the Human-Ape War and trying to be a great soldier to him. However, when his life was threatened by Red, Winter gave up the location of Caesar and the ape's hideout in exchanged for being spared and allowed to join the human army. When confronted by Caesar, Winter gave up the Colonel's location as Caesar angrily revealed that his oldest son and wife were killed because of Winter's betrayal. Winter was horrified as he stared at the angry and vengeful Caesar who (with help from Luca and Rocket) unknowingly suffocated Winter to death for his betrayal. Despite avenging his family, Caesar felt guilty about his act as he was becoming the very thing he hated. Luca Before Winter betrayed the Ape Colony, he had always looked up to Luca from a young age as revealed in War for the Planet of the Apes: Revelations. Winter became one of Gorilla Guardians in order to fight beside Luca who always gave him a sense of confident when he felt useless to the other guardians. However, as Winter joined the human army and gave up the location of the apes which led to mass death of the colony, they became enemies. As a result, Luca lost all hope and respect for Winter and with the help of Rocket held him down to not allow him to call for help with the Alpha-Omega soldiers outside the hut, which led to Caesar inadvertently suffocated Winter to death. Luca didn't revel in Winter's death but was horrified that Caesar would kill the traitor. Rocket Rocket is Winter's former comrade and enemy. Before Winter betrayed the ape colony, he and Rocket were comrades in the Ape Army who fought many battles together. However, their time in battle did not stop Winter from betraying the ape colony and siding with the humans to protect himself. When Winter spotted two soldiers outside, Rocket helped Luca hold Winter down to not allow him call for help, which led to Caesar inadvertently suffocated Winter to death. Rocket didn't revel in Winter's death but was horrified that Caesar would kill the traitor. Category:Relationships